Di Bawah Langit Amsterdam
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Jika cahaya menyilaukanmu dan membuatmu tersesat, tak perlu takut karena aku selalu sejajar di sisi lainmu. Kemana pun kau merentangkan sayap, aku selalu ada—Merengkuhmu, layaknya angin yang menahan sayapmu di angkasa. Dedicated for event AnimaliaChallenge.
_**Jika cahaya menyilaukanmu dan membuatmu tersesat, tak perlu takut karena aku selalu sejajar di sisi lainmu. Kemana pun kau merentangkan sayap, aku selalu ada—Merengkuhmu, layaknya angin yang menahan sayapmu di angkasa.**_

 ** _Genre: Romance_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Warning: Typos, AU, OOC._**

 ** _Pairing: ItachiXHinata_**

 ** _Dedicated for ANIMALIA CHALLENGE_**

 ** _Endangered spesies: Albatros Amsterdam._**

* * *

 ** _North Holland, Belanda._**

 _Zaanse Schans_ menyuguhkan pemandangan khas pedesaan Belanda yang terkenal dengan kincir angin raksasanya, dan rumah-rumah kayu tradisional yang dipercatik dengan parit-parit, di sepanjang jalannya yang sempit tumbuh subur rumput-rumput hijau yang tampak segar dan terawat.

Pasangan muda itu berjalan beriringan, tangan keduanya saling bertaut, mereka menyusuri aliran air yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Putih dan hijau lumut gemerlapan seperti cermin berlian.

Mereka terhenti tak jauh dari sebuah kincir raksasa. Memandang alat tradisional itu berkerja dengan perasaan takjub.

Deru angin yang kencang mengibarkan rok berwarna toska milik Hinata, rambutnya yang jatuh di sepanjang punggung terlihat melambai-lambai digerakan angin. Itachi berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, terpesona dengan senyuman yang mengembang indah menghiasi wajah tirus Hinata.

Pandangan Hinata tertuju pada burung kecil yang melayang-layang bermain dengan grafitasi, burung itu hinggap di atas bangunan, hanya sebentar, lalu kembali terbang dengan kepakan sayapnya yang tampak lincah.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan terlahir kembali menjadi seeokor burung. Seekor albatros, mungkin." Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah ia siap dibawa terbang oleh angin yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa harus albatros? Kenapa bukan merpati atau seekor pipit saja." Itachi pindah ke belakang Hinata, hidungnya menangkap keharuman yang menguar dari rambut Hinata, "Kehidupan albatros terlalu sulit untukmu." Itachi mengecup bahu Hinata, kedua tangannya menyusuri rentangan tangan Hinata, merayap seperti dua ekor ular yang berusaha mencapai sela-sela jemari lentik Hinata, lalu menggenggamnya penuh kehangatan. Itachi lalu menurunkan tangan Hinata perlahan, tangan mereka saling bertumpu di perut datar Hinata.

"Jika aku menjadi albatros, aku ingin umurku panjang." Getaran kesedihan yang disembunyikan Hinata lebih meresahkan hati Itachi dibandingkan suara pergerakan tiang-tiang penyangga yang terus berputar dan membuat kincir angin raksasa itu bertahan memanipulasi kekuatan angin.

"Kau hanya akan berumur panjang dalam cangkang telurmu." Itachi tahu betul albatros membutuhkan 70-80 hari untuk mengerami telurnya, waktu yang sangat panjang untuk menetaskan sebuah telur. Albatros bisa mencapai usia 60 tahun hampir menyamai spesies manusia namun populasinya justru merosot drastis, Albatros Amsterdam bahkan dinyatakan dalam kondisi kritis menuju detik-detik kepunahannya.

Hinata dan obsesinya akan burung mengenalkan Itachi ke dalam dunia fauna penguasa langit itu. Pengetahuan tentang albatros juga kerap terceloteh dari mulut istrinya itu.

"Aku akan berumur panjang, Itachi- _san_."

Itachi menyukai suara lembut Hinata saat menyebut namanya, dan ia juga menyukai suara jantung Hinata yang terdengar aneh, "Kalau begitu, lahirlah sebagai kuda atau gajah saja. Mereka kuat dan panjang umur."

"Kura-kura juga kuat dan berumur panjang," sahut Hinata.

"Tidak, jangan kura-kura, aku takut kau mati sebelum mencapai samudra."

Hinata terkekeh, tubuhnya begetar dalam kegembiraan, dan itu lebih menenangkan hati Itachi.

.

.

.

Langit di Amsterdam berwarna biru cerah seolah ada lautan di atas atmosfer, awan-awan tipis menyebar seperti ada yang sengaja menggoreskan garis-garis kuas yang terputus. Pohon-pohon dan tiang lampu klasik terlihat menghiasi jalanan sepanjang rumah-rumah penduduk.

Itachi dan Hinata melewati galangan kapal bersejarah, dalam perjalanan kembali ke tempat parkir mobil yang disewa Itachi, tak jarang mereka berpapasan dengan turis dan penduduk asli.

"Tuan Putri mau ke mana lagi?" Itachi membuka pintu mobil, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dengan gaya seorang butler.

"Mencari keju."

"Eww …." Itachi tak suka keju, baik bau maupun rasanya, semua yang bersangkutan dengan susu beku fermentasi itu ia tak suka.

Itachi duduk di depan kemudi, menatap wajah Hinata untuk memastikan tujuan mereka sekali lagi.

"Kudengar ada olahan keju cair hangat dengan roti sebesar lengan orang dewasa di Edam. Ugh, lidahku rasanya meleleh Itachi-san." Oh! Seharusnya Itachi membiarkan istrinya melihat pembuatan _clog_ —sepatu kayu khas belanda— lebih lama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke desa nelayan, _Volendam_ , tentu kau tak ingin melewatinya, iya kan?"

"Tentu saja kita akan ke _Volendam_ , tapi setelah kita makan siang dengan keju _Edam_." Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Apa pun untukmu, Nyonya Uchiha." Itachi mengalah, padahal rencananya ia akan berburu ikan berprotein tinggi untuk Hinata—maksud dari berburu Itachi akan membeli ikan-ikan segar pada nelayan— dan memanggang ikan itu untuk makan siang istrinya.

Hinata kembali terkekeh merdu, mendengar suara tawa Hinata rasanya keju yang baunya mengerikan kini tak jadi masalah sama sekali buat Itachi, asalkan istrinya senang. Bahkan berbulan madu ke Belanda pun sengaja dipilih Itachi untuk menyenangkan Hinata, sedangkan Itachi sendiri lebih berminat pergi ke _London_ , tentu saja maksudnya untuk sekalian melihat tim sepak bola kesayangannya bertanding. Walaupun begitu, keinginan ke _London_ bukan berarti tak terlaksana, Itachi tentu sudah merencanakan bulan madu kedua mereka.

Roda mobil berputar, perlahan mobil mereka menyusuri jalan raya yang akan melewati desa _Zaandijk_ Sekali lagi.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih bertanya-tanya, Bagaimana kita bisa saling melengkapi? Kau yang memiliki pandangan berbeda tentang kehidupan, tentang kebanggaanmu terlahir sebagai manusia, dan tentang keinginan yang kau sebut keinginan bodohku, yang berharap menjadi seekor burung."

Hinata menatap wajah tenang Itachi. "Begitu banyak perbedaan kita, kau yang lebih menyukai tumbuhan dibandingkan hewan, kau yang tak suka kebisingan lalu mau menerimaku yang cerewet. Bagaimana bisa kita saling memahami?" Hinata kerap tersenyum tiap kali berbicara, dan Itachi takkan pernah bosan melirik wajah Hinata saat ia sedang bicara, merekamnya jauh ke dalam memori paling istimewa.

"Itu … karena cinta." Itachi terlalu tegang saat ia menyebut kata cinta, matanya tak berani melirik sosok wanita yang matanya tampak lebih berbinar. "Karena kita saling menyayangi. Aku … mencintaimu, _Hime_. " Itachi berdehem untuk menyamarkan ketegangannya. "Yah! Mungkin karena itu aku bisa tahan dengan kelakukan anehmu selama ini."

"Wow! Kau baru membuat pengakuan cinta setelah kita menikah selama 72 jam, aku benar-benar sangat beruntung." Hinata pura-pura cemberut.

Itachi melirik Hinata, "Cinta kan tak perlu selalu diucapkan."

Hinata mendengus, "Ada yang bilang orang yang tak suka keju adalah orang paling kaku dan tidak romantis."

"Hey, apa hubungannya keju dengan romantisme seseorang?" Itachi menatap wajah Hinata yang pucat.

"Tentu saja ada, orang yang tak suka keju itu memang tidak romantis sama sekali."

" _Hell_ , pemikiran dari mana itu?"

"Tentu saja dari Uchiha Hinata." Itachi tak tahan untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kau lelah, Hime?"

Hinata menggeleng, dan menunjukan senyumnya tanda ia masih memiliki banyak energi. Tangan Hinata terjulur ke jok belakang untuk mengambil tas hitam yang berisi alat-alat menggambarnya. Jemari Hinata sudah sangat gatal untuk menggambar hal yang menarik dalam pikirannya. Sebuah kincir angin dan seekor burung bersayap lebar dan panjang ada dalam pikiran Hinata, seekor albatros yang anggun.

Semua gambar yang Hinata buat selalu ada sosok burung di dalamnya, Itachi sudah sangat mafhum dengan kebiasaan istrinya itu. Dulu ia pernah meminta Hinata untuk menggambar dirinya, dan Itachi cukup senang saat diperlihatkan hasilnya, gambar dirinya dan seekor burung gagak. Awalnya cukup keren, Itachi dan gagak, Itachi dan elang, Itachi dan merpati putih, tapi kemudian Itachi merasa jengah juga. Ia ingin Hinata hanya menggambar dirinya, tapi Hinata memberikan alasan tak masuk akal padanya, dia bilang, "Aku tak ingin melihatmu sendiri dan kesepian dalam sketsaku, setidaknya harus ada seekor burung untuk menemanimu."

"Kau bisa menggambar dirimu disebelahku Hinata, bukan seekor burung yang bertengger di bahuku."

"Anggaplah burung-burung itu diriku, Itachi- _kun_."

"Kenapa aku harus menganggap burung sebagai dirimu?"

"Karena jika aku meninggalkan dunia ini, aku akan bereinkarnasi sebagai burung."

Itachi kerap menanyakan ini pada Hinata, "Kenapa harus burung?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintai langit," jawaban yang sangat sederhana.

Itachi tak suka jika Hinata menjadi burung, meskipun para burung kerap disebut penguasa langit, namun sesungguhnya binatang bersayap itu kerap terperangkap dalam penjara manusia. Bagaimana jika manusia mengurung Hinata—Jika nanti ia benar-benar menjadi burung— dalam sebuah sangkar yang sempit, apa gunanya memiliki sayap? Jika ia hanya bertengger di dalam sangkarnya.

Seandainya sebagai burung Hinata bisa hidup bebas terbang kemana pun, itu tak menjamin Hinata akan hidup damai dan aman dalam kebebasannya. Banyak jaring perangkap yang sengaja dipasang manusia untuk menangkap para burung, bahkan kadang jaring yang dipasang nelayan untuk menangkap ikan secara liar membuat para burung ikut terjerat, belum lagi dengan habitat mereka yang makin sempit tergusur oleh manusia. Burung pemakan ikan akan bersaing dengan para nelayan, sementara burung pemakan biji makin tergusur. Langit kota yang berpolusi, hutan yang makin sempit, begitu juga sungai-sungai dan lautan yang tercemari limbah. Kelak, kemana Hinata akan mencari makanannya?

Itachi melirik Hinata yang tenggelam dalam goresan-goresannya. Wajah Hinata terlihat cantik meskipun dihiasi oleh tanda kelelahan. "Berhentilah menggambar, Hinata." Itachi menoleh sejenak menatap wajah istrinya, "Kau perlu beristirahat."

Hinata menatap jalanan di depannya, lalu ia menatap wajah Itachi yang kembali serius mengemudi.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

"Sekitar lima belas menit lagi kita baru menemukan pertigaannya, tenang saja kau akan segera medapati kejumu."

Hinata menaruh alat menggambarnya di atas dasbor, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Itachi yang mengemudi sambil bersandar santai.

Hinata menaruh kepalanya ke bahu suaminya, "Aku suka wangi parfummu."

"Alasan," sahut Itachi. "Bilang saja jika ingin bermanja di bahuku." Sekilas Itachi mengecup ubun-ubun Hinata.

.

.

Itachi memakan roti bakar dengan saus cokelat, ia menatap Hinata yang menjilati bibirnya tiap kali tetesan keju menempel di bibirnya. Andai saja ini bukan tempat umum, bibir istrinya yang menggoda itu pasti sudah dihabisi olehnya.

Itachi memeriksa tas tangan Hinata, mengambil kotak kapsulnya. "Ini … jangan lupa meminumnya." Itachi memberikan kapsul kecil berwarna biru terang.

"Kapsul penunjang hidupku." Hinata mengambilnya, ia langsung menelan kapsul yang sejak kecil sudah dikonsumsi. Itachi mengusap helaian rambut Hinata dengan sayang.

"Kau juga harus rutin menelan sumber kehidupanmu, Itachi-san." Itachi tersenyum, tanpa ragu ia menangkap bibir Hinata dengan mulutnya yang bekerja sama dengan lidah lincahnya.

"Sumber kehidupanku adalah dirimu," gumamnya di atas bibir Hinata yang gemetar. Hidung keduanya saling menempel berbagi udara, Itachi lupa sedang di tempat umum.

Hinata menekan dada Itachi, menjauhi suaminya yang tiba-tiba pandai menggombal. "Kau … mau kita mampir. Hmmm… mencari tempat yang lebih privasi?" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Istriku sangat pengertian … tapi sebaiknya kita simpan saja untuk nanti malam." Itachi mengecup bibir Hinata sekali lagi, lembut dan penuh cinta.

.

.

Pelabuhan _Volendam_ memiliki pemandangan laut yang di penuhi oleh kapal-kapal nelayan tradisional dengan tiang-tiangnya yang tinggi. Di sepanjang jalan masuk ke tepi pantainya berderet toko-toko _souvenir_ khas _Volendam_. Rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari bata mungil dengan variasi warna, semakin mempercantik arsitektur khas penduduk setempat. Suasana kota yang begitu hidup, bar-bar dipenuhi pengunjung, begitu juga restoran di tepi pantainya, turis-turis dari berbagai negara memenuhi _table_ yang memanjakan pemandangan pantai yang khas. Di antara keramain itu, Hinata dan Itachi berdampingan menyusuri tepi pantainya.

"Apa kau tak lelah, _Hime_?" Sebelah tangan Itachi mengait posesif pinggang istrinya, mereka saling berhadapan, tak ada celah di antara perut yang saling menempel. "Kalau lelah bilang saja." Tangan Itachi yang lain sibuk membenarkan helaian poni panjang Hinata yang tertiup angin, membenarkan topi lebar yang dipakai Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi, ya? Aku ingin melihat senja sampai puas." Selain mencintai burung, Hinata juga sangat mencintai langit di sore hari.

Senja dan burung akan menjadi kisah yang lengkap, Hinata selalu suka melihat kawanan burung yang akhirnya kembali ke sarangnya. Para induk burung akan kembali pada anak-anaknya yang berbulu tipis, mereka akan disambut dengan teriakan kegembiraan dari bayi-bayi kecilnya. Mulut si burung kecil akan terbuka lebar untuk menerima makanan yang dibawa induknya.

Mengingat setiap cerita Hinata membuat Itachi ikut mencintai kehidupan para burung, jika ia meninggalkan dunia ini, ia pun ingin bereinkarnasi sebagai burung, menemukan Hinata kembali sebagai takdirnya dan berburu makanan bersama dengan Hinata. Membesarkan anak-anak mereka dan mengajarkannya terbang. Itachi tersenyum, nampaknya ia tertular pikiran aneh istrinya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" Hinata penasaran dengan senyum suaminya.

"Aku memikirkan seekor burung." Dahi Hinata mengernyit.

"Kau selingkuh dengan burung, sementara aku berada tepat di sampingmu. Seharusnya kau hanya memikirkanku, Itachi- _san_."

"Ooh … akhirnya, kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini."

"Jadi, kau balas dendam?" Hinata menatap mata Itachi, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Jangan konyol, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku menyakitimu. Bahkan jika kelak kau menjadi seekor burung sekalipun, aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Terima kasih, Itachi- _san_. Saat bersamamu rasanya setiap harinya selalu ada keajaiban."

"Bagiku kaulah keajaiban yang sebenarnya." Itachi mengecup pipi Hinata yang merona.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka menemukan kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mengelilingi seeokor burung yang sedang sekarat, beberapa ada yang sedang memotretnya, ada juga yang sedang membicarakan kronologis keberadaan burung malang itu.

Sayapnya mengepak lemah, paruhnya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih kekuningan, kental dan berbau amis. Tubuh burung itu kurus sekali, sejak pagi hingga malam ia mencari makanan, namun burung yang kelaparan itu tak tahu sesuatu yang dimakannya berbahaya. Ia memenuhi lambungnya dengan limbah plastik. Timbunan plastik di lambungnya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu tidak sanggup tercerna bahkan beberapa ada yang sudah dimuntahkan.

Burung-burung di seluruh dunia, tidak hanya di langit Amsterdam, mengalami derita yang sama, mereka hidup dalam himpitan manusia yang serakah dan tak peduli dengan alam sekitarnya. Burung _Albatros Amsterdam_ kini dinyatakan sebagai makhluk yang terancam punah, begitu juga dengan beberapa spesies lainnya yang tersebar di dunia, beberapa ada yang sudah dinyatakan punah, mereka dieksploitasi, dibunuh untuk dikonsumsi dan diabaikan keberadaannya.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, ia menatap mayat burung itu dengan hati terluka, inilah yang dilakukan manusia, membuat para hewan hidup menderita saat berdampingan hidup dengan mereka.

"Hinata … ayo kita pulang." Dengan lembut Itachi memaksa istrinya meninggalkan mayat burung itu.

Tubuh Hinata yang kelelahan tak sanggup digerakan, kakinya terasa lemas, dalam sentuhan suaminya badan Hinata bahkan gemetaran. Dengan sigap Itachi meminta Hinata untuk menaiki punggungnya, ia membawa istrinya ke hotel terdekat.

Sejak kecil Hinata sudah menderita gangguan jantung bawaan, penyakit jantung kongenital, hidupnya tergantung dengan obat-obatan, beberapa kali menjalani operasi jantung, prosedur kateter jantung, dan bahkan dalam kasusnya, Hinata membutuhkan transplantasi jantung.

Keduanya bertemu di Rumah Sakit yang sama, Itachi yang juga penderita kanker paru-paru merasa menemukan seseorang yang memahami jiwanya, mereka telah hidup terlampau lama dalam keputus asaan dan pertemuan keduanya membuat mereka kembali menemukan semangat hidupnya. Mereka saling menguatkan dan memotifasi diri. Cinta membuat keduanya ingin hidup lebih lama, bahkan dalam situasi paling menyakitkan sekalipun.

Malam ketika Hinata dinyatakan sekarat Itachi nekad menikahinya. Lalu membawanya pergi ke negara yang paling diinginkan Hinata, berbulan madu di _Amsterdam_ , melihat kincir angin dan Hinata bilang ia ingin mengembuskan napas terakhirnya di negeri kincir itu, tempat yang dulu juga menjadi tempat persinggahan terakhir ibunya di dunia ini.

Itachi masih setia menemani istrinya yang tertidur dengan napas berat, ia berbaring disebelah Hinata yang mejadikan dadanya sebagai bantal. Semalaman ia terus terjaga, ia genggam jemari Hinata yang kukunya nampak membiru, mengecupi setiap jarinya dan memberikan kehangatan dengan meniupkan udara dari mulutnya. Itachi sadar kondisi tubuh Hinata yang membiru bukan karena kedinginan tapi karena tubuhnya kekurangan oksigen.

Itachi tak ingin memercayai kondisi istrinya saat ini. Hinata telah terbaring di kamar hotel semalaman hingga matahari condong ke arah barat lagi, Hinata masih memejamkan matanya. Seharusnya hari ini mereka akan pergi mengunjungi beberapa tempat lagi, semua sudah tersusun rapi dalam buku catatan Hinata.

Suara dering telepon dari _smartphone_ miliknya tak ia pedulikan, Itachi menatap pergerakan dada Hinata yang bergerak lambat, meresapi denyutan jantung Hinata yang berbunyi aneh seperti mesin rusak. Ada alat bantu yang ditanamkan ke dalam jantung istrinya, Itachi selalu suka dengan suara yang dihasilkan alat bantu kerja jantung itu, sementara Hinata sangat memebenci suara jantungnya. Mungkin terdengar egois jika Itachi ingin Hinata hidup lebih lama darinya, karena sesungguhnya, jauh dalam ketegarannya ada perasaan takut yang mendobrak sisi pengecutnya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memberikan kehidupan pada Hinata, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan dirinya. Itachi tak takut dengan kematian ia lebih takut diperlihatkan kematian dari orang yang paling dicintainya.

Itachi menganggkat panggilan teleponnya, tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke, adik lelaki satu-satunya.

"Oh _God_ , _Aniki_! Kalian di mana sekarang?" Suara dibalik gelombang elektromagnetik itu terdengar kental oleh kekesalan yang bercampur dengan perasaan lega, akhirnya orang yang sangat dicemaskannya mau menganggkat panggilannya.

" _Aniki_ , bagaimana keadaanmu dan Hinata? Kami semua mencemaskan kalian. Paman Hiashi bahkan—"

"Sasuke," Itachi menyela. "Aku telah menghentikan pengobatanku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

Mendengar vonis dokter mengenai keadaan Hinata membuat Itachi berpikiran pendek, ia berhenti meminum obat penunjang kehidupannya, obat yang seharusnya ia minum rutin ia tukar dengan vitamin biasa, bermaksud untuk menipu Hinata dan keluarganya sendiri. Itachi tak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata, ia siap dengan kematiannya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Aniki_." Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Datanglah, kau akan mengerti nanti. Kami di _Amsterdam_."

.

.

Suatu hari Hinata pernah bertanya pada Itachi, "Kelak jika kau diberi kesempatan hidup kembali, Itachi- _kun_ ingin menjadi apa?"

"Tentu saja menjadi manusia lagi."

"Kalau begitu bolehkan aku meminta sebuah permohonan?"  
"Apa itu?"

"Kumohon … jadilah manusia yang baik."

 ** _The End._**

 ** _Terima kasih telah membaca._**

 ** _Spesial Thanks to panitia penyelenggara event AnimaliaChallenge, Psycheros dan Crystallized Cherry._**


End file.
